The Queen
by ImJustThatGirl
Summary: Before America Singer's story began, another girl came to the palace to compete for the hand of a different prince . . . Clarkson. How did Maxon's parents fall in love, and is Clarkson as bad as he seems ?
1. Chapter 1

The sun is hot against my skin and I can't help but smile. More than anything in the world I love to be outside on a warm sunny day. Not only am I free from being a Four, but I sometimes like to pretend that I'm not in Illea, that I'm on an island all by myself, not having a cast, or having to worry about my family not making it through another year. In my dream's everything is perfect, but the perfection is the only thing that tells me that I am dreaming. Nothing in this world is perfect, no matter how much a person might dream.

I look out into the ocean water and wonder what would happen if I just swam away, or just drowned. Would anyone notice that I'm gone, and if so, would anyone ever miss me? I laugh at the idea. The only people that would miss me would be my family, and I would miss them as well. They are everything to me, the reason that I work as hard as I do, the reason as to why I live and breath. Without them I would be a small speck on the Earth, just waiting to be taken away.

" Amberly." I hear a voice call out to me. As I turn around I see my older brother Aaron running my way. His brown is a mess, just like mine and a worried look is on his face. My heart is starting to pound heard in my chest. This can't be good, this is Aaron, my brother who always has a smile on his face. I hold my breath, waiting for the bad news to come. " Amberly, I got a notification that mother got into an accident during work." he stops for a moment to let a tear fall down his face. " She didn't make it Amberly, Mother is dead."

His words hit me hard and I fall to the ground, cry. This can't be happening. First we lost our father, not our mother. What else can they take away from us before they are finally happy? What more does' the Royal family want? Do they want all of the lower casts to just become Eights? Do they just want us all to die?

" We have nothing Aaron." I say as I lift my head. " Who will take care of us?"

Aaron kneels down, making sure that my blue eyes are watching his brown. Though he is able to put on a small smile, I know that this will hurt him the most. He's the oldest out of our whole family, he is the one who is going to have to feed us all. There is no way that he will be able to fend for all three of us. Adele and I will need to help him as much as we can, but what work can I do? I can't really do factory work, but the farm doesn't seem to bad.

" What do you need m to do?" I ask as I wipe the tears form my eyes. _Your stronger than this Amberly _I tell myself.

" I did want to bother you with this Amberly." Aaron says. " You can always sign up for the Selection."

I think about it for a moment. Even if I don't get picked, they Royal family would still send us a bit of money that all three of us could use for food. But if I did get picked, I could see if Prince Clarkson would keep me there as long as possible. It's the only way that I can keep us all from starving, or worse. The Selection is my only hope now.

" I'll do it." I say.

**Ohh, can y'all maybe try to make an OC for the other Selected? You can PM me or post it on the Review. Hope you like!**

**Check my Profile to info**


	2. Chapter 2

" There has to be another way." my older sister Adele starts to yell. Both Aaron andI both know that it will take some time for Adele to understand that the Selection is the only way for us to get back on our feet. No matter how much she has the Royal Family, she has to know that some good can come out of this.

" Adele, please just think about it." I say as calmly as I can, hoping that my shaking will stop.

" This isn't any of our choices to make Amberly. Your a Rebel. What do you think mother and father say about that." Though her words sting, I know that she is speaking the truth. Mother and Father would never approve of this. My parents were both Southern Rebels, I loved them, and I still do, but I just don't agree with what they thought was right. They thought that my brother, sister and I would want the same fate. I couldn't say no because they were my parents, and now I can't get out of this.

" I don't want this Adele, I just want to start over, and maybe have a bette life." I say, holding the tears back.

Adele glares at me, and I'm happy that look's aren't able to kill, or I would be dead. " Why can't you support me?" I ask.

" Because I love you Amberly, and if you think that the Captain will let you, then your crazy." she stops for a moment, trying to find her next words. I don't want to listen any more, but she would never let me walk out on her at a moment like this. I take a deep breath as she starts to speak again, more anger in her voice now. " You need to give up this dream and grow up, now. Prince Clarkson is no good, and we both know that. Just stop now and think about it. Your a Four, and he's a One. Mother and Father are bot dead because of his family, along with millions of other's. " She stands up to her full height, making herself a few inches taller than me. Though I want Aaron to help me out, I know that I can fight my own battles.

" Millions of people die all over the world with out the Cast system Adele. " is all I am able to say.

This is what I hate, I want to say much more than this, but I can't wild myself to say anything rude to her or anyone. I always hold in my anger and hurt.

" I know it's just-" I cut he off, not wanting to hear anymore of this. I want a real answer from her, not some lie that she can think of.

Both of our eyes are locked on each other and I can see hurt and anger in hers. We both have just learned that our parents have died, and Aaron and I both though that we found a way to help ourself's, and I made the choice to do this for us, and now she's the one who is hurt and blaming me.

I put my hand on my head and turn to face Aaron. He gives Adele a glare, knowing that she has gone to far.

" Your a Rebel, and he's the prince. You swore that you would kill him, and that's the only way that the Captain will let you register. " she says.

" Then I'll have to talk to him about things." I say as I rush out of the house, letting the tears finally come out. _How could she be so mean?_ I ask myself. She's my sister, my family.

**Hey y'all, sorry for not posting, and yes this is going to be a story! Also I need more OC's so if y'all wanna make one, or who know's how many. Hope you like.**


	3. NOTE

In case you missed the insanity today, I have some news for you! First, if you head over to , you can read the first three chapters of The Queen, which will be out December 2, 2014.

Second, we are writing a fourth novella about Marlee entitled The Favorite! The Queen and The Favorite will be out in a paperback bind up early 2015!

BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!

I'm so pleased to announce that we are writing TWO MORE FULL LENGTH SELECTION NOVELS! The first of the, entitled The Heir, will be out Spring 2015!

I hope you guys are just as excited as I am! More to come soon!

**YESSSS! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!**


End file.
